


The Thoughts

by broken_sunshine



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: A missing scene where Hannah almost tells Clay about the night of the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thirteen Reasons Why or the characters.

I don't think I slept that night. All I could think about was last night. Guilt overwhelmed me. I needed to tell someone, but who? My parents were probably the only people who would believe me. I slowly uncovered myself and got dressed. I didn't put any makeup on, as usual. I ran my hand through my new short hair. I was still happy with my choice to cut my hair so short. It was a lot easier to manage. 

I slowly walked down the stairs. I stopped at the last stair. My parents were fighting once again. Great. I then thought about Clay. He'd believe me, right? () was kind of like his best friend. He run by the stairs and get my keys. I run down the stairs this time and yell out to my parents, “I'm going to Clay’s!” I then speed of to my car. 

Right as I shut the door I hear my mom yell out, “Hannah, wait!” I of course don't. Instead I get in and start the car. To be honest I don't know where Clay lives. I know what neighborhood, but not which house is his. To save myself from embarrassment I stop in a parking lot and text Tony. There's no way I'm getting in a car accident. I don't care how weird it might look. 

Hey, do you know Clay’s address?

A second later a text back Clay’s address. I thank tong then put it in my phone. I follow my GPA until I reach the house. It's exactly how I would expect it. Perfectly normal. 

I park and go up to the door. I'm about to knock, but I stop myself. He probably hates me. I denied him. And that's when the thoughts start. It would be so much easier if I was dead. 

I get back in my car and I just drive around. I decide not to go to the police. This town doesn't need anymore drama because of me.


End file.
